


Sweet Surrender

by immortaltomo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby is mentioned but for plot really, Buckle up, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I can't write a fic without angst so, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, beddie, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaltomo/pseuds/immortaltomo
Summary: Messy brown hair was the first thing he saw before taking in the rest of his features. The five o’clock shadow did wonders for him making him look both young and mature at the same time. His jawline sharp and defined. Dignified. And warm brown eyes deep in focus as he talked with the captain.In which Buck falls for the new guy and things get spicy™





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I started this fic after S2E4 because lemme be real with ya chief the "I want her to be happy, but how long do I have to wait before I get to be happy, too?" hurt me and they just kept on showing Beddie scenes so like what was I supposed to do? Not ship them? Nah.
> 
> Anyways... I'm going to attempt to make this a multi-chapter fic, but given how my last ones went I can't promise anything. Regardless, as long as they supply me with Beddie content I will try my hardest to keep on top with this story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, and even though the first chapter is legit like the pilot I hope you guys can understand it's just for introducing characters. It will derail from the show (unless Fox wants to give us what we deserve thennnnn) just give me time :)

Every once in a while there is too much traffic on the 405, so Buck ends up taking a detour which allows him to stop and look at the ocean. A perk of living in a coastal state, maybe. There’s something about cold front and briny aroma at night time that he finds peaceful. Maybe it was simply because there was less foot traffic. There’s still cars that pass behind him as he leans against the guardrail, but in a city that’s constantly in motion, it feels like maybe the only place where he could breathe. 

Buck loved his job. He really did, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on when exactly he started called it a job. 

A lot has changed since he joined the force, he supposes. From the cocky, possibly full of himself, rookie who quickly got put in his place by his superiors, to his first scene, to his first taste of failure, to letting out frustrations on anyone who so much as gave him a smile, to the friendly banter of his unit, to hearing her voice for the first time and finding someone so important enough to worry about more than yourself…

He was definitely a better person than he used to be nearly a year ago, but that still didn’t change the fact that everyday he would come in at 8am and, if he was lucky, leave before the sun had set. Because in the end, it’s just a job. It’s routine, he’s safe. Sure, the emergencies are changing, but at the end of the day it’s solve the problem and clock out. The struggle that originally drove him is almost nonexistence. He shows up on scene, and while the cases are by no means getting easier, there’s no rush anymore, there’s no jitters. He knows what he expected to do and he does it without second guessing.

When he used to go home, he never really felt like he left the station. All of it was in the back of his head, even if he didn’t want it. The shortcomings, the mistakes, the victories, the indescribable feeling he got when someone was proud of him, the lives of the people that were in his hands, the fear and helplessness trapped in people’s eyes as they waited, hoping someone would come and save them. But now when he goes home from his job, he doesn’t think about it. There’s finally an escape… Or well, there used to be at least. 

Because when he used to get home there was always the comfort of red hair and blue eyes. Nowadays he walks into a cold, lonely apartment wishing that anything he had said at the terminal could have stopped her from leaving. 

He missed the sound of her voice, the warm smiles and innocent touches, waking up and not being so… alone. When she had left it was different, but he just kept counting down the days till she came back. Till she came back home, and she never did. She never came back for him. And while feeling helpless trying to be by her side when her mother passed or even watching her walk away at the airport hurt, this was by far the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Knowing that even his best self couldn’t bring her the happiness she continued to find in whatever country she traveled to. 

It’s funny really. Buck never really saw himself as the type to settle down, and that’s why for so many years he had a life of meaningless flings. Maybe that wasn’t the only reason why, but teenage Buckley could never really see himself pledging to one person for his life. But then Abby came and it changed his mind about so many things. Mainly, that maybe he was deserving of something so pure and full of love, and not just some cheap entertainment to quiet his mind. She was really his saving grace. She made him want to be a better person, but now… now she’s gone and it feels like he might never be able to replace the happiness he once had. 

It’s what keeps him up most nights. The dreading thought of seeping back into who he once was. Looking back, he never really like the guy. He was egotistical with his mind set on being better than everyone around him. He didn’t want to be that guy again, but without the support of someone encouraging him to strive to his potential he was scared. Scared that one morning he would wake up and revert to old habits and have to meet disappointing eyes for the rest of his life. 

Or maybe it’s silly to think that a person could have such an effect on him. It had been six months since him and Abby broke things off, and he was still the Evan Buckley he was when he was with her. 

But even then, all he has now is an empty apartment and his job. He supposes he should be grateful. Buck’s one of the lucky ones. He gets to do what he loves everyday, and for the most part, everything has been good. It’s been steady. He’s content, and maybe that’s the hard part. Being satisfied and wishing for more.

Because while he still has his dream job in a beautiful city with some of the greatest people he has ever met, it still feels like something is missing.

These buzzing thoughts continued all the way till the following morning. A quick shower and whatever he could grab for breakfast was all he allowed the time for in the morning. Otherwise he might do something dumb like fall back to sleep or scroll through instagram and see a photo of her in Morocco or something and be left with this twisting feeling under his ribcage until he got to the station. 

He expected today to be just like yesterday and the day before that; be greeted by Hen and Chimney before being rushed to a couple scenes and eventually going home and instantly collapsing before his thoughts could catch up with him. Fortunately or unfortunately--he wasn’t quite sure-- instead of the playful banter, Hen and Chimney were both gawking at something across the room. Or someone, he should say. 

Messy brown curls was the first thing he saw before taking in the rest of his features. The five o’clock shadow did wonders for him making him look both young and mature at the same time. His jawline sharp and defined. Dignified. And warm brown eyes deep in focus as he talked with the captain. 

“Okay,” Chim started. “That is a beautiful man.”

“Where’s the lie. And I like girls,” Hen stated unable to take her eyes off of him. And Buck didn’t blame her because there was something so enchanting about his appearance that even him himself just couldn’t look away. It also helped that he had muscles in all the right places and a tight fitting black shirt that left nothing up for imagination. 

And if Buck thought he looked stunning away, then damn because up close he looked like a gift from God. 

“Guys, I want you to meet our new recruit. Eddie, this is Hen, Chimney, and Buck.” There were scattered greetings after Bobby’s introduction, but Buck couldn’t formulate a response instead trying to make sense of the mess inside his head. 

He didn’t even know the guy and based off appearances alone was enough to make his heart skip in his chest. It was strange, foreign and somewhat new. Because while when he first met Abby his heart had literally stop, this was as close as he had gotten to since. 

Bobby continued, gloating about the new guy. “Graduated top of his class just this week. Guys at station six were dying to have him, but I convinced him to join us.”

“What can I say,” Eddie shrugged. “He can be a very persuasive.” 

“Tell me about it,” Hen laughed. 

The team continued to talk, Eddie already fitting in nicely with them. Given how accepting they all were it would be pretty damn impossible to have these guys on your bad side. Somewhere in the midst of everything Buck slipped out of the get-to-know-you chat wanting anything to do to distract himself from confronting the running thoughts. Instead he helped Martian check supplies and load up for whenever they would be rushed out next. Which fortunately happened almost as soon as they shut the storage compartment. 

“I’ve got an adult male, age 65, with a large piece of shrapnel embedded in his right thigh. Femoral artery damage with profuse bleeding,” Bobby said calling it in. The scene was unlike any he had even seen. The guy was a complete war nut with a house that looked like a museum on ‘Nam. Unfortunately for this poor sap his collection hobby landed him with a grenade round in his leg.

When EMTS got there, they wheeled him out and placed him in the back of an ambulance. Buck has thought that would be the end of it. EMTS would get him to a hospital and the rest was up to a surgeon, but instead Bobby ordered both Eddie and him to ride with and keep him stabilized. 

“Buck, right?” Eddie said as they tend to Charlie on their way to the hospital. “We didn’t really get the chance to talk back at the station.”

“Yeah uh sorry about that just— duty calls y’know?” 

“Hey, you’re going to want to keep changing that dressing. It’s soaking through,” Eddie pointed out, the white gauze drenched in red. Buck followed, going to change the dressing only to have Charlie pull it off. 

“Woah you need to— wait... I thought you said this was a practice round.” Eddie said tone shifting from serious. 

“It is,” Charlie replied.

“No no no, practice rounds have blue caps. We gotta pull over.” Eddie said, banging on the trucks wall. 

“Woah woah wait what’s happening?” Buck asked confused as to why Eddie was suddenly in a panic. 

“You see that cap?” He asked pointing to the metal poking out from Charlie’s thigh. “Gold caps are live.”

“What? I thought this thing already went off.”

“The launch grenade has two components: gunpowder which makes it travel and an explosive charge that makes it go boom,” Eddie explained, hopping out of the now stopped ambulance. “Hey Charlie. We’re going to need you to sit tight and try not to move, okay? My team and I are going to come up with a plan to get that out of you with setting it off, okay?” 

Charlie nodded, pleading for them to hurry. 

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked jogging over to them. 

“Guys got a live grenade inside of him. We can’t bring him into a hospital full of people.”

“What about bomb squad? Can’t they extract it?” Buck asked. 

“They might, but with his artery nicked like that he’d be dead by the time they get here.” 

“I can do it,” Eddie said. Buck stopped, looking for any sign of worry or uneasiness, but nothing. Either this guy was truly looking to die or was the most confident person he ever met. But still, he couldn’t let the rookie have all the fun to himself.

“I’m in.”

Buck was taken away at how unbelievably calm Eddie was during the whole thing. He just kept talking to Charlie like the thing inside him wasn’t enough to explode all three of them into bits. He had to say, it was impressive. If this was his day one he probably never would have came back. But Eddie… Eddie looked like a professional out there. Willing to take charge on actually pulling it out of Charlie’s thigh while he tried to maintain the blood loss. It was respectable. 

And when all was said and done, Buck was glad he was still alive. Not that he had been thinking of it the whole time in the ambulance but… whatever. Anyone that close to a live round would think the same too. 

“I gotta say, you’re badass under pressure Buckley.”

“Eh, you’re not too bad yourself.”

And maybe for the first time in months, he went home and didn’t dread the emptiness because at least tomorrow he would have something to look forward to.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time I have the brilliant idea of starting a story during midterms just slap me. argh. Sorry this took a bit. I already have the next chapter started so it shouldn't take another week *fingers crossed*
> 
> Thank you for the support on the first chapter. I really hope you guys like this chapter even though it's a bit of a mess (and somewhat rushed).

Given the events that happened on Eddie’s first day, Buck was expecting a lot of things to change, but nothing really did. At work that was. Occasionally, that negative feeling he couldn’t immediately pinpoint or put a name to would pop up. It wasn’t even something he considered being concerned about, but as he noticed Eddie’s growing closeness with the rest of the team, the feeling became something he wanted to ignore, but starts to feel more and more like he can’t. Still, the positives outweighed the bad and he did have to admit, Eddie did make a really great addition. He never let the pressure get to him and he was always quick with his remarks; an important asset to have especially with a team like this. Plus, it was always nice to have something pretty to look at after, say, fishing a guys arm out of a swimming pool. 

The station was more lively. They’ve always had their certain degree of fun, but with the new guy there were frequent times where he just doubled over laughing till his sides hurt. 

Where there was change, it was in his personal life. He had come home after yet another brutal day to find his older sister, Maddie, in his living room like she herself lived there. He never felt anything ill towards his sister; for the most part they got along growing up, but when she met herself a guy that’s when everything started changing within the family. 

Even though she was older than him, he always felt protective of her; brotherly instinct maybe. When she first brought Doug over, Buck could sense something was off with the guy but Maddie was too far fallen to even notice. Maddie always had the tendency to treat him like a kid, still did sort of, but he was 21 trying to convince his sister that this guy was bad news for him, and she kept telling him he was too young to understand what love truly was.

Next thing he knew, they ran off to get married without even telling anyone. 

It had been three years since he last heard from her. He tried to stay in touch- send her birthday and christmas cards- but he never heard back. He chalked it up to she had moved or that they were lost in the mail, anything to avoid the gut wrenching feeling that something went wrong again. 

Apparently, she finally left him after years of abuse. She never really went into specifics, but to him it seemed more like she was hiding out and not laying low like she called it. He could see it every time she got a text or a phone call; the brief pause in her breath as she looked down like she expected it to be from Doug. She was scared, and all Buck could do was let her continue crashing in his apartment till she finally stopped looking over her shoulder every time she went out. 

Which he did not expect would be this difficult. 

“There’s just _stuff_ everywhere,” Buck told Eddie as they sat at the bar. Every once in a while they’d stop and grab something after work, finding comfort in just talking. “Like this morning, right, I’m going to take a shower and it looks like a tornado ran through the place. There’s wet towels on the floor and her makeup is just all over the place.” He shook his head as he took a sip of his drink. “It’s just… I’ve never really considered myself a super organized person, but it was her growing up that would yell at me for misplacing something and now I can’t get her to put the towels in a hamper that’s literally 2 feet away.”

Eddie just nods listening to Buck rant. He knows Buck needs this, someone to just listen to him go on and on about certain things that are nagging at him, and Eddie is happy to do such. There are worse ways to spend a Friday night. It’s nice actually; knowing Buck trusts him enough to just dump everything on him. Obviously, they’ve never gotten super personal, but he does learn random things about Buck here and there. Like how once he was trying to impress a girl by doing a trick on a skateboard and ended up needing to get stitches. 

“I don’t get why she didn’t want to go out with me afterwards,” Buck jokes. “I thought chicks were supposed to dig scars.”

Hanging out with Buck in the dimly lit bar was like a breath of fresh air. At times everything felt so suffocating that the simple hour he spent with the blonde was liberating. Maybe it was just Buck’s personality that made Eddie want to spend more time with him, but he swore he could spend the whole night listening to Buck tell stories and seeing him smile so brightly it cut through the warm yellow and orange lighting of the bar. 

Eddie was never much of a talker, part of him always felt like he would say the wrong thing, but Buck never complained about it. There were things he could learn about Eddie without explicitly being told them. He was always sort of perceptive. Bobby said it was what made him an excellent firefighter; noticing the details some might overlook. Eddie was beyond patient. It was one of the first things he noticed, and it wasn’t only at work either when he was trying to calm someone down, it was the way he looked at Buck as he talked like it was the most interesting thing he heard. 

Perhaps the biggest thing Buck noticed about Eddie was his love for his son. Buck always admired that about Eddie. Single father raising a kid was no simple task and yet he talked about Christopher with so much adoration. On one of the rare days that Eddie would share, clearly frustrated, he mentioned how hard it was to find someone to watch his son. 

“There’s just so many forms to fill out, and I want the best for Christopher, but I can’t keep leaving him with my aunt.”

That night left a bad taste in Buck’s mouth. The idea that Eddie was struggling didn’t sit right with him, so he called the only person he knew that might have a clue how to solve his problem. When Abby was struggling with her mom, Carla was her saving grace and Buck only hoped she could be that for Eddie. Plus, if he admitted it, Carla’s bubbly personality grew on him a little. 

Luckily, Carla was able to help. Buck didn’t really care for the details, too many legal things that went right over his head whenever either talked to him about it, but to him it seemed like a visible weight had been lifted off Eddie’s shoulders. 

Even with the short amount of time, Buck felt like he really knew Eddie. Maybe not his past, but that didn’t matter that much. He knew what kind of person Eddie was and that didn’t really help with his crush. Because he’d see the things Eddie would do and it would only make his heart swell. 

Maddie had gotten on his case about it one night after he returned from the bar, questioning, “Does this boy crush on Eddie mean that you’re finally ready to move on from Abby?” In truth, yes. Waking up was a thousand times easier nowadays and the amount he thought about Abby was minuscule. He had brown eyes and bicep muscles occupying his thoughts. 

Buck never really had a crush growing up. People form crushes on others that are unavailable; they pine over them, desperate for even the smallest amount of attention. But Buck always got what he wanted. He went after people with crushes on him not the other way around. It was an uneasy feeling that took him far too long to identify, but here he was; a somewhat annoying crush on his coworker/friend. 

Little to his knowledge, Eddie felt the same way. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment when it happened, but one day it was unbelievably hard to dismiss. He kept trying to push it off, claim it was gratitude or something, but then he’d see Buck playing a game with Hen and laughing ridiculously or he would be in complete concentration on a scene with his tongue poking out slightly, and Eddie’s heart would just skip a beat. 

Tonight wasn’t any different. His heart was practically an Olympic sprinter racing in his chest. No matter what, it seemed like work always caught up with them. They had gone to the same bar as always only for a commotion to erupt and a petite blonde girl frantically asking if anyone knew CPR.

“So much for being off the clock,” Buck said, pressing down on the guys chest for compressions. Eddie met with the responders and guided them through the crowd surrounding the guy and took over from there. 

The two of them decided to call it a night, making small talk as Buck drove. When they reached his apartment, Buck gave him a small smile, telling him he’d see him Sunday. 

Eddie wanted to grind that smile into the bed sheets; he wanted to watch Buck look up at him, begging him, wanted to watch shoulders and body lurch in submission to him--

Eddie’s heart skipped a few beats and then pounding in overtime.

_Oh._

He sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair and allowing his eyes to land on the blonde. He felt a rising heat; a heat and a desperate sense of want.

How long had it been?

His mouth was moving before he could even think about what he was saying. “Want to come up with me?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to update the tags because of this chapter which is legit just smut.. There's your warning fellow children of Yeezus.
> 
> Stay hydrated.

“Want to come up with me?”

Buck’s breath catches in his throat, so many thoughts swirling around in his head at once. Had he thought about what it would be like if Eddie invited him up to his apartment? Of course. Did he fantasize about it once during the course of the night? Maybe. But, no matter what, he was sure if the day ever came he’d say no. He was a different person now, and he didn’t just sleep around with anyone.

But then the rather annoying part of his brain was trying to tell him that Eddie wasn’t just anyone. That he had been infatuated with the brunette since his eyes first landed on him, and since has built a steady, healthy bond with him. 

He still felt on edge from the bar incident; adrenaline pumping through his veins. Maybe for another reason now, but still. He should have had more self-control. Eddie and him were friends, they worked together, and this -whatever it turned out to be- could ruin their whole dynamic, but he’s not ready to let go of this feeling just yet. Even if it’s just for one night, he wants to feel more of this. He _needs_ to.

So, he throws the car in park and follows Eddie inside his apartment complex. Buck steps forward into the elevator next to Eddie and lets the doors close in front of him. He turns back to Eddie, who’s watching him intently. 

A smile crosses his face and Buck can literally feel his heart trying to force its way out of his chest. He was _so_ fucked. Eddie takes a step closer to Buck and invades his personal space- not that Buck minded much. Experimentally, he places a hand on the small of Buck’s back, sending a shiver up his spine from the point of contact.

The elevator ride feels entirely too long, but regardless, they both are stepping off far too quickly once the doors finally do open. Eddie is guiding him, hand still on his back and doing little but nothing to help limit his anticipation. 

Eddie riffles through his jean pockets for his keys before opening one of the doors down the hall, and Buck licks his lips. His mouth feels dry and heavy; he doesn’t think he could find words if he wanted to. Eddie leaves his side, stepping further into the apartment, heading right for the kitchen and throwing open the fridge. He grabs a bottle of water, turning to Buck to ask him if he wanted one. Buck agrees and miraculously manages to work his hand enough to actually accept it. The cold does nothing for his elevated body temperature. Eddie opens the second, taking a nice, long sip. 

His has to tear his eyes away because god the man makes the most simplistic task look so _hot_. Eddie’s apartment is small, much like all the apartments in this city. It’s clean for the most part, unlike Buck’s. Stacks of mail piled on the coffee table in the living room with a gaming controller and a Ben Ten coloring book. It was only then that Buck remembered Eddie had a kid. Suddenly, he felt like bolting for the door and finding a new station to work at so he would never have to deal with the embarrassing aftermath of his freak out. But he stayed grounded with his mind racing faster than his heart. 

“So uh, where’s the little guy anyways?” Buck asked, miraculously getting his voice to cooperate with him, and avoid the mundane thoughts swarming his head. 

“Hm? Oh, he’s at a sleepover,” He replied. “Him and his friend, Declan, are supposedly saving the city from an evil warlock.” Buck nodded like any of those words made sense to him. Children always had a wild sense of imagination. “I should probably check on him.” Eddie pulls out his phone, tapping away on the screen, while Buck is having a internal freakout. 

_What was he thinking!_ They were practically still strangers, and Eddie had even said it himself; it’s complicated when you have a kid. Was he really that desperate that he just ignored all the caution tape? What would even happen afterwards? Buck never really put a label on himself and he doubted that anyone at the station would care, but he couldn’t say the same for Eddie. He seemed and is a very private person, and Buck.. Buck really does like showing people off. But who is to say this would actually lead to anything? It could simply be a one and done thing and Buck would have to go into work everyday and walk on eggshells around Eddie. It was too much and--

Eddie shoves his phone in his back pocket, pulling off his dirty shirt with one hand, tossing it off towards the door to what he assumed was the bedroom. Buck coughs, unable to do anything other than watch. Eddie’s back is turned to him, and good god, what a gift it is. Buck knew Eddie was built but this... _this_ was just unfair. With every move he made, the muscles in his back flexed and tensed. Eddie is half-naked, finishing his bottle of water in one go. He nods over to the couch;

“Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go shower.” He said, stopping to touch Buck’s face. He lifts up his hand, dragging his thumb across Buck’s chin, and then lips; grinning before heading to the shower. 

Buck has no idea how to ask to join him because right now that’s all he wanted. His tongue feels cemented down in his mouth but somehow he manages to speak up. “Wait!” Eddie stops at his voice, looking back at Buck in confusion. “I mean… uh you don’t have to go… by yourself..”

The man in question chuckles softly, a sly smile making its way on his onto his face. “Do you want to join me?” he asks, stepping right back into his space, locking eyes with him. Buck doesn’t trust his voice right now, and he doubts any words would actually come out if he opened his mouth, so instead he just nodded uselessly as Eddie’s hand slides down the back of his head, down his neck, meeting behind his back, before sliding even lower and cupping his ass. Buck inhales sharply as Eddie squeezes, letting out a pleased little hum. 

“Then C’mon.” Eddie begrudgingly pulls his hands off Buck. He follows him, ready to see what Eddie has been teasing him with under the rest of his clothes, and tug off the rest of Eddie’s clothes as soon as he’s given the opportunity to. 

But he isn’t.

Eddie steps into the bathroom, throwing open the shower door to start the water. He turns the tap up high; hot steam flows from it within minutes. Eddie can’t keep his hands to himself-not that Buck has any objections. He finds Buck’s face again, hands cupping his cheeks, sliding down his body and under his shirt. Buck inhales sharply; Eddie’s hands feel like fire pressing against his abdomen. He tugs off Buck’s shirt without effort, tossing it down and onto the floor. He wastes no time in finding the button of his jeans, undoing it with haste, so he can be rid of those, too. Buck’s naked in no time, feeling more than a little on display with the way the Eddie’s eyes roam him. 

“Fuck,” Eddie groans under his breath as he looks Buck up and down, tongue darting across his lips. He grips Buck’s hips, sliding his thumbs down towards the sensitive skin of his groin, but pulls them back up before he even gets close to where Buck desperately wants him to touch. Instead, his hands trail up his abdomen and chest, gripping his shoulder blades.

Every touch to Buck’s skin leaves a hot trail in its wake; he shivers not even caring how obvious it is when Eddie leans down, breath ghosting across his hot skin. This… _this_ was different to him. Buck was so used to being the one in charge, the captivating one who brought others to their breaking points, not the other way around. He could get used to it though. 

Buck has to distract himself somehow, and finds that distraction in fumbling with Eddie’s belt. Certainly, whoever made belts did not care about ease of removal. Because you have to struggle with the stupid band and then the buckle before trying to pull it through the belt loops of ridiculously tight black jeans, but then it always gets caught on one and you’re struggling for a full 45 seconds with shaky hands while looking like the biggest idiot because it’s. just. a. belt! Luckily, Eddie doesn’t seem to mind. He chuckles softly against the skin of Buck’s neck once he finally discards the item. 

Eddie hands land on top of his as he moves to do the button, steadying his shaky ones. “I got it,” he said moving Buck’s hands out of the way. 

Buck pouts, “I could have done it.”

“I know but,” he nods towards the shower. “It’s gonna get cold.” 

With all his clothes discarded now, the brunette pulls him along, backing into the shower and pulling Buck with him. The hot water hits their skin without mercy, relaxing and rejuvenating at the same time. 

Eddie doesn’t give him much room, staying crowded up in his space, hands touching all over his body. Massaging up his back, sliding up his sides, tangling in his hair. Buck closes his eyes, sighing. Eddie leans in close, and then away a little. “Let’s clean you up first.”

“Not how I thought this was going to go, but okay.”

“You just gotta be patient,” Eddie said grabbing the body wash.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure patiency and myself really go together.”

He’s met with a breathy chuckle. “I can tell.” Eddie uncaps the soap and pours a liberal amount on to a shower cloth, pressing it against Buck’s skin. He moves with a surprising amount of care; his touch far more gentle than Buck expected it to be. Eddie takes his time, making sure to soap up every part of his body, following with his hands to help wash off the soap. 

It feels like a dream- one Buck would rather not wake up from ever. He lets his eyes close to focus more on the feeling. At some point, Eddie ditches the cloth, choosing just to use his hands to massage. He finishes with Buck’s arms, chest, and back; taking his time feeling his way down to his ass, cupping it between his hands and squeezing. Buck gasps and jolts forward a little out of surprise. He probably would have slipped had Eddie not been there, but then again, he wouldn’t have jumped in the first place. 

Regardless of how badly Buck wants it, when Eddie leans in closer to him, he gently pushes him back. He gives Buck a confused look who just extends his hand. “Your turn.”

“Buck,” he groans.

“You gotta be patient, remember.” Buck smirks as Eddie rolls his eyes. Buck’s always said how he admires how patient Eddie is, but seeing his eyes filled with desperation, want, _hunger_ , was something he wanted to exploit just a little bit farther. 

Buck isn’t gentle like Eddie. He knows he can handle it, and he’s only been thinking about touching his abs for hours. Actually, more like since he first saw him at the station, but _hey_ , nobody needs to know that.

Everything about Eddie is beyond gorgeous; everything from his strong back muscles, to his powerful thighs- fuck, even his cock is gorgeous. It’s thicker than Buck’s, with veins running up the shaft right to its thick head. Buck finds himself wanting to touch it really, _really_ badly, but he knows that the second he does things are going to switch gears, and he’s not ready yet. He’s spent far too long lusting over this body to not give it the proper attention it deserves.

He takes his time in washing off Eddie; fingers digging into tense muscles across his body. He made it a point to discover every scar, every mark, every bruise, every single bit of what made Eddie Diaz, Eddie Diaz, stashing it away in his mind for future references. He traces the intricate ink wrapped around his forearm. He is pretty sure it’s Spanish but he’s not sure. 

“It means strengthen the mind, overcome the body,” Eddie said almost as if he could read the exact thoughts going through Bucks mind. “I got it when I got back from Afghanistan.” 

Buck hums, storing the information as he continues to run his fingers across the black words. It’s only when the hot water shift to cold does Buck stop. “Jesus,” he yelps trying to move out from the stream of ice water. “I did _not_ sign up for the polar plunge today.”

Eddie laughs, reaching to shut of the water. He wraps a arm around Buck’s waist, squeezing tightly, husky voice in his ear. “C’mon. We can have fun elsewhere.” He guides Buck out of the shower. Eddie grabs them both towels, draping one over Buck’s shoulder. They dry themselves off, Buck glancing a quick look when Eddie ruffles his hair. It shouldn’t be that hot, but again, Eddie manages to make the simplest task look beautiful. 

Eddie wraps the white, fluffy towel around his waist once he is done, eying Buck who realizes he should have been doing the same instead of watching the brunette. _Stupid wet hair and glistening muscles._ Buck doesn’t get the chance to fully finish drying himself; Eddie’s hands are on his hips backing him against the counter. He draws him in slowly for their first actual kiss. Buck breathes into it, but he kisses back pointedly and with purpose. Their tongues slid together gracefully, then moved into motion more aggressively and needy. Eddie could get lost in this if he let himself. 

But he doesn’t.

He pulls away, mumbling one word, “Bedroom.”

Buck nods, and Eddie pulls on Buck’s wrist, dragging him to the bedroom to finish what they started. 

And Eddie isn’t holding anything back.

Eddie fucks hard, fast, and unforgiving. Buck is tight and hot, and it was so, so, worth the wait. Eddie can only groan- increasing his pace, and gasping when Buck starts to whimper his name like a mantra. Buck tangles his fingers in Eddie’s hair. It’s damp and knotted, but he was going to lose his shit if he didn’t do something with his hands. Eddie leans down against him; he mouths at his neck as he thrusts, the new angle hitting nice and deep. 

Buck arches his back, tightening his grip in Eddie’s hair. He moans against Buck’s neck. He’s close, so close he can taste it, and he’s not sure how much longer he is going to last with Eddie slamming into him. He finds and assaults his prostate with precise accuracy, each thrust sending a jolt up Buck’s spine. The faster Eddie moves, the faster his pleasure builds, until he can’t hear anything over the blood thundering in his ears. 

Buck tenses up, eyes rolling back into his head and he moans, _filthy_ , digging his fingernails deep into Eddie’s skin. He shakes as he comes, cum landing on his sternum and pooling on his belly, dribbling out weakly in the aftershocks. He tries his hardest not to feel embarrassed at how hard Eddie is staring. He’s watching, entranced, memorizing how Buck looks because, fuck, if it isn’t the most beautiful thing. Buck’s oversensitive as hell now, but it’s okay because all it takes is one more thrust for Eddie to finish too, exhaling a loud moan as he does. 

Neither of them move right away. Eddie stays on top of Buck, breathing heavily as he brushes his fingers against Buck’s cheek. “You good?”

Buck gives a soft nod trying to come back down from his high. Eddie pauses for a moment before slowly pulling out; Buck whines at the feeling but doesn’t try to move or stop him. Eddie slides off the bed, getting up to go and clean up. He disappears into the bathroom, washing himself up with some warm water, taking a minute to check out his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess, courtesy of Buck yanking on it, and the bags that now seem to sit permanently under his eyes whether from stress or pulling 24 hour shifts are prominent. He looks like he feels: which is exhausted, but in the very best way. He’s in a trance-like state from the previous events.

He takes a warm cloth back to give to Buck, but when he walks into the bedroom he finds him eyes closed, gentle and steady breathing right where he left him. So, he cleans him up slowly, running the cloth against his skin. When he’s done, he tosses the cloth down on the floor. He’ll get to it later, but for now he really just wants a good nights sleep. He kicks the covers to the end of the bed as his hand wormed up under his head. He couldn’t take the additional heat. The bed shifts and he can feel Buck moving towards him. “You alright?” Buck mumbles by his ear.

“Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone knows what Ryan's tattoo actually says, uh, let me know please.


End file.
